


When all is gone, the only loss Is to not have loved at every cost

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: And my brain is like an orchestra (playing on, insane) [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: The sex I promised.





	When all is gone, the only loss Is to not have loved at every cost

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written now because I am so awkward with this sort of thing that if I hadn't written it right away then it would have never gotten written and I would have constantly chastised myself for not writing it. I'm not the best at writing gay sex because a) I'm female and b) I'm asexual so I hope this is at least enjoyable.

Diego and Klaus were in the middle of a aggressive make out session when Klaus felt Diego’s dick twitch under him. Klaus rocked down on it, earning a gasp from Diego. He broke the kiss and started to push Klaus off his lap when Klaus forced him to stop

“I want it Dee, want it so bad.” He murmured, blush coloring his face.

“Are you sure?” Diego asked, his breath coming out in pants and his voice rough. Klaus nodded and Diego started to nibble on his neck causing Klaus to arch his back and thrust down. Klaus rocked in Diego’s lap as Diego sucked and bit along his shoulder.

“So good for me cariño.” Diego murmured as he pulled Klaus’ shirt off. Klaus gasped, lost for words as Diego sucked on his nipples

“Please.” He whined and Diego chuckled.

“Strip for me darling.” Diego ordered. Klaus scrambled off his lap in order to get his pants and boxers off. Diego was stripping as well and Klaus felt his mouth water at the sight of Diego’s dick. He was well endowed, long and thick.

“Like what you see?” Diego asked pulling Klaus onto his lap again. The feeling of Diego’s skin against his made Klaus’ head spin. He heard the sound of a cap popping and then Diego’s hand wrapped around Klaus’ member. Klaus nearly toppled off his lap from the contact, his back arching and his mouth falling open in pleasure.

“So good for me cariño, just perfect.” Diego murmured, his mouth licking and nipping along Klaus’ neck and chest. Klaus was lost in the pleasure to a point where he didn’t notice the fingers circling his opening until the first finger had already breached him.

“Dee.” He gasped and Diego grinned up at him.

“Shh, it’s alright. Going to have you nice and open before I fuck you.” Diego murmured. Klaus felt his member twitch at the thought and Diego chuckled.

“You like that idea, don’t you? I think next time I’m going to bend you over and eat you out before I finger you, get you dripping and begging for it.” Diego rasped. Klaus felt the tight coil in his gut tighten before he arched his back and let out a cry as he came all over his own chest. Diego was kind enough to stop the finger that had been thrusting in and out of him long enough for him to get his breath back before adding another and starting to really stretch him. Klaus trembled with the stimulation, enjoying the pain that accompanied the pleasure. He leaned heavily on Diego’s chest as Diego slid a third finger into him

“Please, want you.” Klaus murmured and Diego chuckled

“Alright Love.” He murmured back, pressing a kiss to Klaus’ lips. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of Klaus. There was a moment where Klaus wasn’t sure what was happening before he was carefully being lifted and something large and blunt was pressing against his opening.

“I want you to fuck yourself on me until you can’t anymore.” Diego ordered and Klaus shuddered in excitement. He pressed himself down, using one hand to line Diego’s dick up and one to keep his balance. The initial breach was hard, Diego’s mushroom head was larger than three fingers but once it was in Klaus was able to sink down to the root with no problem. He paused a moment to relish in the feeling of being full. It had been almost two years since he’d had sex and longer than that since he’d done it willingly. Slowly at first and then with more confidence, Klaus began to ride Diego, gasping as the head dragged across his prostate with every thrust. Klaus was hard and dripping again and all it took was Diego to grasp his cock and thumb the tip for him to cum again.

“Diego!” Klaus cried falling against Diego’s chest, all energy suddenly gone. Diego grasped his hips and started to lift and drop him while thrusting up at the same time. Klaus moaned and gasped, the stimulation starting to become overwhelming. Diego pushed him down one last time and bit on Klaus’ shoulder as he came. Klaus panted as he felt his insides be painted in cum. Finally, Diego slid him off and laid him out on the bed beside him.

“You okay?” Diego murmured pressing a soft kiss to Klaus’ lips and then another to his nose.

“Perfect.” Klaus murmured back, his body starting to slide into a post orgasmic sleep. He was vaguely aware of Diego leaving and then coming back with a washcloth but he fell into a blissful sleep as Diego was cleaning him up.


End file.
